happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Peas in a Pod
"Peas in a Pod" is a Halloween episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. HTF Episode Description Lumpy finds out the true meaning of getting cloned. Plot Toothy, the paper boy, delivers a newspaper to Lumpy, who proceeds to read it. He comes to a story about a comet heading for Earth. We go from the photograph in the paper to the actual comet as it flies to Earth, slowly burning up upon entry into the atmosphere. While Lumpy chops firewood in his backyard, the remainder of the comet, now the size of a seed, lands in a bag of seeds on Lumpy's porch. Not noticing the foreign object, Lumpy plants the green seed in the ground and turns to walk away. He turns back around, however, when a large stalk immediately grows out of the ground and opens up, where a green clone of Lumpy (a Pod Lumpy) walks out. Lumpy thinks for a second and gets an idea. While the Pod Lumpy works on chopping Lumpy's firewood, Lumpy relaxes in a lawn chair on his porch. During its labors, however, the Pod Lumpy accidentally cuts off its own leg, alarming Lumpy. Much to Lumpy's shock, the Pod Lumpy regenerates its leg and another Pod Lumpy is born from the severed leg. Realizing what this means, Lumpy gets another idea. Lumpy uses his two Pod Lumpys to chop his firewood twice as fast, but upon running out of juice he grabs a machete from his side and slices one Pod Lumpy in half to make another one. Lumpy continues doing this until eventually he has an entire army of Pod Lumpys fixing his house, planting seeds, serving him, etc. Sniffles, the mailman, approaches Lumpy's house and bumps into one of the Pod Lumpys. In an effort to be helpful, the Pod Lumpy begins wiping Sniffles' glasses while Sniffles enjoys the service. Elsewhere, Petunia leaves her house to collect her mail. Unfortunately, when she reaches into her mailbox, one of the Pod Lumpy hammers the box down. This causes half of Petunia's arm to get cut off. As she screams in horror, the Pod Lumpy begins hammering her head, causing one of her eyeballs to fall out. Another Pod Lumpy picks up the eyeball and plants it in the ground. Meanwhile, the Pod Lumpy that was cleaning Sniffles' glasses finishes its task. Unfortunately, it rubbed too hard, wearing away Sniffles' face until only his exposed skull remains. Lumpy finally notices something is wrong when Cuddles runs by, screaming, being chased by a Pod Lumpy carrying a mop. Lumpy jumps into action to stop his well-meaning yet deadly clones from doing any more damage, but not before Cuddles is mopped to death. Lumpy flies his crop duster overhead, pouring poison into the spray tank. Back on the ground, Toothy narrowly avoids being hacked with an ax by one of the Pod Lumpys when they both notice Lumpy's plane. Lumpy releases the poison and all of the Pod Lumpys immediately fall to the ground, assumedly dead. Toothy celebrates his good fortune, but soon begins choking on the poison. He ends up coughing out several internal organs and falls over, dead. Suddenly, the Pod Lumpys sit up and yawn as though they've just woken up from a nap. Later, one of the Pod Lumpys rides Toothy's bicycle and throws a newspaper through one of Lumpy's windows. Throughout the town, Pod Lumpys do random chores, such as pouring hot water on a plant, chopping down a tree, and fixing an appliance in the middle of the road. One Pod Lumpy has apparently died, having somehow been crushed by a washing machine while another runs around on fire. Lumpy pulls his car into a parking space, using two Pod Lumpys to lift and move the car for him to get around. He exits the car and locks the doors by pressing a button on a remote, prompting the Pod Lumpys to make noises affirming the car has been locked. On the ground nearby, several flowers bloom with eyeballs in their stigmas. Moral "Two is company. Three is a crowd!" Deaths #Petunia has her head pounded down by a Pod Lumpy. #Sniffles' face is rubbed off when a Pod Lumpy tries to clean his glasses. #Cuddles is crushed by a Pod Lumpy using a mop. #Toothy coughs up his organs when he breathes in poisonous fumes from Lumpy's plane. #A Pod Lumpy is crushed by a washing machine. Injuries #Throughout the episode, Pod Lumpys are chopped in half. #A Pod Lumpy is seen running around on fire. It possibly died. #A Pod Lumpy hammers and nails a wooden board to its face. Goofs #In the opening credits, "starring" is misspelt as "staring" like in Swelter Skelter. #In the opening credits, Giggles is listed as having a featuring role even though she is not in the episode. Petunia, however, does appear in the episode but is not listed as having a featuring role. This might have happened because Giggles was originally intended to be in the episode before they switched to Petunia. #Lumpy's antlers, and the antlers of many of the Pod Lumpys, change directions numerous times throughout the episode. #The Pod Lumpy that is planting doesn't have an antenna. #Several Pod Lumpy's have teeth sticking out of their mouths, while most others do not share this feature. #When Toothy spits out his organs, a splat sound is heard after the organs hit the ground. The sound should be heard as soon as the organs hit the ground. #When Lumpy orders a Pod Lumpy to cut another Pod Lumpy's head, he has four fingers and a thumb. #The moral says "Two is company", despite it should say "Two is a company". Trivia #The Pod Lumpys growing from pods is a parody of Invasion of the Body Snatchers. #The opening sequence is different from all the other Halloween episodes. Instead of having everything more dark and gothic, it opens up like a normal Internet episode. Halfway through the opening title, however, the screen goes fuzzy and turns to static. Then a picture, which resembles a 50s Sci-Fi horror movie poster with the starring and featuring roles at the bottom, comes up with 50s Sci-Fi horror music accompanying it. The closing credits are also different with different music. #Lumpy using many clones who break into two different entities upong having a part of their body being cut off to do his chores may be a reference to The Sorcerer's Apprentice most famously recognized from from the Disney film Fantasia. #A similar event happened on The Simpsons Halloween Special 13, where Homer uses a magic hammock to clone himself and makes the clones do odd jobs for him. The clones begin to kill people instead of do chores and they take over the town, as do the clones in this episode. #This episode doesn't appear in the Halloween Minisite of Happy Tree Friends. #This is one of only four times Lumpy isn't seen living in a trailer, the other three times being Junk in the Trunk where he lived in a house, Dunce Upon a Time where he's a giant in a castle, and Aw Shucks! where he lives on a farm. #The moral of this episode is the same as in Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2. #Toothy's death is similar to how Cuddles throws up his internal organs in Easy Comb, Easy Go. #Nobody dies until 3 minutes into the episode. #This is the last episode produced in 4:3. In the next episode "Wrath of Con" and further episodes, episodes are produced in 16:9. #This is one of the three episodes to go over 5 minutes (however is the only one of those three to be less than 7 minutes). The other two are From A to Zoo and A Sucker for Love. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Episodes